


chemistry

by mysteriousAlex (Thatsuperbro)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad lab safety, College AU, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, RIP Impey's Eyebrows, bunsen burner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuperbro/pseuds/mysteriousAlex
Summary: Victor tries to copy some of Impey's notes from their shared chemistry class, lab accidents ensue.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamamoto_kou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamamoto_kou/gifts).



> This is a gift for Zanzibar on the Van and Fran's Ship Discord server! I'll have a link below if you are interested!

Victor almost regretted starting his relationship with Cardia while they were both sharing a class. Key word: almost. As much as he usually tried to avoid having classes with close friends, he couldn’t deny that Cardia had been one of the best things that had happened to him since he entered college.

He had met her through their group of mutual friends and had bonded further in their shared chemistry class. Soon, the two of them got into the habit of going to the local coffee spot on campus after class. They would talk about anything and everything over his over-caffeinated drink and her sugary one. After a few “dates”, she had confronted him, stuttering and blushing before heading out and asked to go to the coffee shop with her on a "real" date. Since then, the relationship had been progressing well. They had even had a few at home study dates that had been extremely productive, just not in the academic sense.

Which is why he was in the position he was in now. Stuck swallowing his pride and begging off walking to class with Cardia to ask their classmate and friend Impey Barbicane for a copy of his notes. His own notes had been lacking as he found himself increasingly distracted by his new girlfriend and his grades in the class had started to suffer as a result.

“Hey! Impey, can I ask you a favor?” he asks, approaching the redhead’s usual spot in the lab. He was grateful that Impey’s lab partner rarely showed up on time if he ever showed up at all.

“Oh! Sure, what can I do for ya?” The other man looks up from his sticker covered laptop and slams it shut as Victor approaches.

“This is super embarrassing … and I know you’re my friend not a tutor but would it be possible, do you think, obviously you don’t have to-” Victor starts while Impey’s smile grows wider and wider.

“Do you want my notes?” Impey finishes for him. Victor relaxes and he sighs.

“Yes.” The brunette responds, grateful for his new friend’s ability to read him.

Impey reaches into his shoulder bag on the floor, retrieving a battered notebook and putting it on the lab counter. “You can copy it now before class starts!”

“Perfect, thank you.” Victor pulls up a stool and retrieves his own notebook. Impey in turn, gets up and begins to grab his supplies for the upcoming class.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been distracted lately,” the redhead says, conversationally “Cardia is quite the catch. I would have swooped in and picked her up if she hadn’t asked you first.”

Victor rolls his eyes at Impey’s comment. “Sure you would have.”

Impey pouts in response. “You underestimate my romance skills. Well, let me know if you ever need advice. Mr. Impey is generous enough to help his friends even if they stole his crush from under him. The chemist laughs in response and returns to the task at hand.

He’s two pages in on his copying when his friend begins setting up his Bunsen burner. Victor watches out of the corner of his eye as the engineering major attaches the gas tube to one of the corresponding nozzles in the classroom’s wall. Turning on the gas nozzle and the valve on the burner itself, Impey clicks the metal striker a few times experimentally.

“You know, you shouldn’t be playing with those.” Victor says as his friend puts the striker closer to the burner and starts to strike it again.

“Yeah, yeah, whatev-” Impey begins, as he clicks the striker once more, only to be interrupted by a burst of orange brilliant flame. The redhead jumps back in surprise and Victor throws his face down on the table as their fellow students gasp as the explosion. One of them has the sense to turn off the gas, stopping the flame as suddenly as it had started.

“You good?” Impey asks, recovering.

“I think so? How’s your hair?” Victor asks, recognizing the risk of having a long braid in the lab.

“Fine!” The other says quickly, “But you might want to look at your sleeve.”

The brunette doesn't even have time to look down at his own sweater before he hears a shout from the door. “Victor!”

_Cardia! Was she okay?_

He spins, eyes desperately searching for his girlfriend. He spots her, carrying the fire extinguisher, running towards him at full speed. It's the last thing he sees before the world disappears behind a cloud of white and the roar of gas.

His lungs immediately reject the chemicals that are being sprayed at him and he tries to dodge the cloud despite himself. Between coughing and sputtering Victor can hear Impey yell "Cardia, you can stop now! He's out!"

The spray stops, and Victor breathes in clean air. Cardia is looking at him with a look between concern and sheepishness.

"I'm sorry!" She starts, cradling the fire extinguisher. "You were on fire, the extinguisher was right by the door and I had just come in and I panicked-"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Their professor booms from the door he'd just come through.

They must have looked ridiculous. Victor, standing covered in fire retardant power as if he had massacred a bag of flour. Impey, unharmed except for his singed eyebrows. Cardia, holding the fire extinguisher like it was her first born child. They along with their other classmates stare at him with wide eyes.

“Right, well, class is now cancelled while we clean all this up. Everyone out! Review the lab safety pamphlet from the first day of class and we will be having a quiz on it first thing next time.” The professor sighs, as he massages the bridge of his nose. Murmured assent from the other members of the class and the trio look at each other.

“Should we clean you two up?” Cardia smiles, trying not to giggle as she gets a good look at Victor and Impey. “I think I could draw Impey’s eyebrows back on?”

“Please.” They say at the same time, which only causes Cardia to finally dissolve into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Love writing CR shenanigans!
> 
> If you want to come chat with me and some other creators in the fandom join us on our Discord Server! https://discord.gg/ZjdXTtw (It's technically ship based but everyone is really cool and we are all working on some great CR content for the future!_ This work was part of a gift fic/art exchange that was hosted on the server and I hope we host another one in the future!
> 
> Leave Kudos and a comment, they keep me creative through quarantine!


End file.
